


A Song is Born

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Series: Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Fëanor is the proudest dad in the world, Gen, Misgendering, NOT a genderswap, Nerdanel is the proudest mom in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Nerdanel gives birth to her second child.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Maedhros & Maglor, Nerdanel & Feanor & Maedhros & Maglor
Series: Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	A Song is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the warnings for misgendering but also I promise this fic (and accompanying series) are deeply self-indulgent and Maglor really doesn't deal with much trauma over it.

It was bright, late morning when the baby was born.Círamdir, Nerdanel’s mother, handed the baby to her as soon as it had emerged and Mélo, the healer, had cleaned it off.Fëanáro hovered at his wife’s shoulder eagerly, while Nelyafinwë slept at the foot of the bed, worn out from all the excitement.He was going to be angry that he had missed the birth itself, Nerdanel thought, her Nelyo.

The baby blinked solemn, dark eyes at their mother and father, and Nerdanel laughed and cooed.“Well?” she said, turning to Fëanáro, who was biting his lip and beaming with excitement and pride.

“How is _everything_ you make so _perfect_?” he asked her in a hushed whisper, putting out a finger.The baby gurgled and grabbed it, tiny fingers wrapping around it, then shrieked as loudly as a steam-kettle.

From the foot of the bed, there was a surprised noise as Nelyafinwë woke up, then a crash as he overbalanced and landed on the floor.“You didn’t _wake_ me!” he wailed.

“Come say hello to your sibling now,” Nerdanel told him, shaking off her surprise at a child so young making such a _very_ big noise.Barely mollified, Nelyafinwë picked himself up off the floor and hurried over, hiding behind Fëanáro and peeking out to look.

“They’re _tiny_ ,” Nelyafinwë said, pushing nervous fingers into his mouth.“What’s their name?”

Nerdanel looked at Fëanáro, who looked meditatively at the baby.“Kanafinwë,” he said after a moment.

Círamdir coughed.“It’s a girl, you know.”

“Is it?”Fëanáro’s brow furrowed slightly.Then he shrugged.“Kanafinwë,” he said again, firmly.Nerdanel hid a smile at the bemusement in her mother’s countenance. 

“Kanafinwë it is.”

“Ká-no,” Nelyafinwë said slowly, sounding it out.“I like it.”

Kanafinwë kicked and screamed again, long drawn out and very, very angry.

“She’s _very_ loud,” Nelyafinwë said doubtfully.“Ammë, will she always be so loud?”

“Probably not all the time, my dear one,” Nerdanel said.“Fëanáro, give me the child, she’s probably hungry.”What a pair of lungs, though, she thought, as the baby was handed to her.She had never in her life heard a minutes-old baby scream so loudly.


End file.
